


We can always stop

by crunchy_leafs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst, Bruh I'm still not good at tags, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Fluff, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Past Sexual Abuse, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchy_leafs/pseuds/crunchy_leafs
Summary: 'Uh-oh I got some not so good flashbackes about my past sexual abuse with my manipulative past partners when having sex with my boyfriend oh god fucking help'
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 235





	We can always stop

**Author's Note:**

> But in a more serious note, this is more about sexual trauma flashbacks so if that makes you uncomfy don't read and stay safe :)

Quackity always liked it rough. His turn ons were a bit intense, he didn't mind. Some would say it would be expected from him. It made him feel nothing but pleasure, everything around him going fuzzy. But sometimes old memories will come up during times like this even when he tried his hardest to ignore them. 

Techno was railing into him, he had Quackity's wrists pinned on top of his head, his hold so tight it'll leave bruises the next day. Quackity trembled underneath him, he throat growing sore from his loud moans and screams. His back arched and tears gathering up in his eyes. He loved being treated like this- like a toy, the slight thrill of just being so helpless under someone twice his size. 

His neck and chest buzzed in a pleasant way from the bite marks and hickeys. He loved it, he loved how Techno was mercilessly fucking into him, griping very part of him with a force that made Quackity gasp and squirm. He could do nothing but moan and whimper as Techno huffed, watching the one below him roll his eyes back as he hit the perfect spot inside him before closing his own eyes to relish in his own pleasure. 

So why was he feeling so bad? 

He was feeling so good, Techno always made him feel so good. He would never even think about hurting him, right?...Right? He knew that. But bad memories crept into his mind. The times where he would be uncomfortable but the other would convince him that it wasn't anything to worry about and would go farther than he wanted to. Where he would feel so scared to say no to the other person. '𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧𝘪𝘴𝘩? 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥.'

They always lied about that. He never felt good, he felt scared and small. He felt powerless, not in the way he would love to feel, he couldn't say no or they will be upset. He didn't want them to be upset. He wanted them to be happy.

But that's not true this time. He wanted it, he asked. He trusted Techno enough to do this with him, they have a safe word and everything. He shook away the thoughts, squeezing his eyes tightly closed as he tried to hide away his discomfort from Techno.

Why did he always feel bad every time they touched him? He loved them after all, them having sex with him made them happy. Why would he ruin that just because he was a bit uncomfortable? 

Quackity twists his hand to dig his nails into the sheets below him. Trying to ground himself and focus more on the pleasure. But he felt nothing, he felt empty. 

'𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘦 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦? 𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦.'

But you said that the other time. It was never gonna be the last time. 

'𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺, 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶.' Did you..? I love you too. I want to make you happy. You're the only love and affection I have. '𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰. 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘺.' Maybe I am just shy, I do get nervous around you. So much so I feel like crying and throwing up...but isn't that normal? 

I want it, I want you. But it makes me feel bad. I'll just power threw it. I want it after all. I want it. I want it. I feel anxious and scared but I want it. I do, I really do. I promise I do. 

I-

I don't like this.

𝘕𝘰.

He said it. He said the thing. He immediately regretted it. It went ignored. It always went ignored. The unwanted touches still continued but more rough and hurtful. '𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵? 𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺?' I do, I really do, please don't leave.

'𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴. 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘭𝘶𝘵, 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵? 𝘚𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘴𝘭𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘵.' he did but when he wasnt so scared of the other person. '𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶?'

Quackity let out a small whine. He twisted around. He wanted to escape, his mind turning into nothing but them, mind betraying him. Their faces, their bodies, their voices- 

'𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺, 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰.'  
He felt their touches burn into his skin. Everywhere. He would still feel it, he hated it, please, please stop. I don't want to only feel you. 

Quackity gasped as the tears finally feels from his eyes. Not from pleasure but from the overwhelming anxiousness and fear he felt in the pit of his stomach.

He tried to ignore it. He would feel awful for making Techno stop. It was okay, he can make it threw this last bit. Even if it's head was screaming at him in everyway. 

It was fine. He was fine.

He...he wasn't fine. 

"Red!" He cried out, his breathing grew heavy and unsteady. The annoying hiccuping from crying had already started making it more difficult to breath. His face burned from embarrassment while tears rapidly fell down his cheeks. He felt so awful.

Techno was quick to stop and pull out as soon as he said that word. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" His words laced in worry as he let go of Quackity's wrists to wipe his eyes.

"No- I'm-...sorry." he whimpered out. He knew it was irrational to feel like this, Techno was nothing like the past people he's been with. He was so different in so many ways. But still a bit of fear stuck around in his mind with every action (or sentence) he made. "I- I can't- sto-" he was hushed by Techno, gently cupping his cheeks. "Breathe with me." He instructed. Quackity nodded fastly, taking a hold of Techno's arms. 

They spent around two minutes calming down Quackity's breathing. He was stable enough now but his eyes still glassy and breathing a bit shaky. He felt nothing but guilt, he hated that he broke down during the most intimate of times. Any other time he would say is reasonable but still absolutely hate. 

"I'm sorry." He mumbled in a small voice. Refusing to look at the other who was now holding his hand, expecting to see dissapointment in his eyes. 

He wasn't met with that though instead he felt a soft kiss pressed into his chest. It was so sweet, so warm. "Don't be sorry, we have a safe word for a reason." Techno caressed Quackity's knuckles, "We can always stop if you feel uncomfortable or for whatever the reason is when you or I say the word." 

It was the first time that was true in Quackity's case. "O-okay.." he replied back, "I still feel like shit for making you stop..." 

"Don't feel bad. You said the safeword for a reason, who am I not to listen?" So many people wouldn't listen, they would just keep on using him for their own pleasure even when he was hyperventilating. 

Techno reached to cup his cheek, "I love you, I will always listen to you if you aren't okay with something. I would never think of hurting you in any way." The words shot to Quackity's heart. Not in a bad way. In the most absolutely greatest way possible, it made him smile softly, finally looking at Techno who was staring up at him with big eyes full of concern and care, his chin resting on Quackity's chest. 

"Can we um-" he hesitated, scared to say it even though he knew Techno would be more than happy to comply, "Cuddle?" 

"Of course we can dear." Techno replied smoothly. "Let me clean a bit and we can." 

_______

Quackity rested his head against Techno's chest, -both now in clean shirts and boxers- to his suprise staying as close as possible to him, almost trying to hide away. While Techno had his arm around Quackity's shoulders, always checking if he was okay with it. 

He was always okay with it. He felt safe and warm. Breathing in the others scent. He never got the appeal of something smelling like their partner. But now he gets it, it's comforting. 

Techno used his free hand to run it threw the others hair, being mindful not to accidently slip off his beanie. He kissed the top of Quackity's head, muttering sweet words. 

It was nice. So so nice, Quackity never expected to feel such genuine affection. He didn't want anything else. Just this is all he needed, snuggling into Techno and feeling the soothing motions of his hand running in his black hair.

"You make me happy."


End file.
